Oh, What the Hell
by SunflowerHikari
Summary: Hermione has a perfect life... Well, until she realizes that even her own boyfriend thinks she's a boring prude. After talking to a certain blonde Slytherin, she decides to take charge of her life and learn to live a little. Acting on an adrenaline rush, Hermione decides to start over with a brand new book and the help of her peers to help her follow her heart. Hr/Many
1. Perfection

**A/N: The idea popped in to my head and I couldn't stop writing and here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter One: _Perfection_**

**"All my life I've been good but now**

**Ohhh**

**I'm thinking 'What the hell?'"**

**What the Hell - Avril Lavigne**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**

* * *

Hermione Granger's life was absolutely perfect.

At the tender age of twenty, she could definitely say she has it all.

She held an admirable position at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures despite her age and experience. She helped save the world when she was 18. Her parents were back from Australia and she managed to visit them every Saturday for brunch. And she had her own flat, complete with Crookshanks and her wonderful boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

Many people would say that Hermione was an ideal model for young witches in the wizarding world and that just made her glow.

Which she was currently doing at the annual Christmas Ball the Ministry held every single year. She wore a dark red strapless ball gown dress that sparkled with silver every time she moved. Her hair was pinned up in curls and she decided to let go a little and wear red lipstick.

At her arm, Ron wore black robes and followed her along as she greeted everyone. After an hour or so of them being there, Ron pulled her off to the side and she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, Hermione. I just want to know if you want champagne or something? Maybe dance? You don't have to greet everyone like it's your duty, you know." He stated. She could tell that he was starting to get agitated and that maybe she should please him for a bit.

But, lately it seemed as though she and Ron wanted different things… Hermione felt that he was getting fed up with her and she found it frustrating since she didn't have any clue what was wrong with her.

"You know I don't drink," she told him, but he just rolled his eyes. "I will dance with you, though." She gave him a small smile. He looked into her eyes before smiling back at her and pulling her on the dance floor.

If only someone didn't interrupt her about three minutes in to their dance to greet her.

"I'm sorry, Ron. This person is a liason from America and I don't want to treat them badly. It's bad for business, you understand, right? I'll dance with you later?" she asked, feeling horribly guilty. Ron just clenched his jaw and walked towards Harry and Ginny.

Hermione felt lonely for a spare moment as she looked at the three of them. She didn't remember the last time she hung out with her own friends. They used to ask her, but she just remembered turning them down because of work she had to do. Which was never finished, now that she thought about it.

Hermione spent the next couple of hours socializing with everyone. After awhile of small talk, she felt the urge to go to the restroom and excused herself from someone the Minister had just introduced her to.

While she was there she had decided to spend the rest of the night with Ron, especially since she wasn't doing a good job of paying attention to him.

_He's so understanding_, she thought to herself with a smile as she washed her hands. She looked in the mirror to make sure her lipstick looked good for Ron and she decided she was ready to go and find him.

While she was making her way back to the ballroom to look for him she heard a distinct voice that made her stop.

"She's such a _prude._" Her breathing stopped in her chest. She knew that voice.

"Ron, she's just being herself." Harry said, his words a bit slurred.

"Yeah, she's being her usual selfish self by putting her _self_ and her _work_ before _me_. In school it was easier to get her attention, but now she's walking around with the Ministry stuck up her arse. It's all she talks about, Harry. It's getting annoying especially when I come home and I want to get away from work, not talk about it." Ron groaned. His words were definitely coming out in a slurred mess.

"Hermione loves what she does, Ron, get over it. Why can't you just tell her all of this yourself?" Ginny told him in her clear and commanding voice. Hermione had to smile at that; at least someone was defending her.

But, she couldn't stop her heart from breaking at all of these confessions. It hurt even more because it was… well, _true._

"I would have to make an appointment to talk to her. And it's not just work, but it's also the relationship part that is so fucked up. I want to snog her in our own flat and you know what she says? '_Stop Ron, that's improper.'_"

"Really?" Harry said sounding surprised.

"Yes, really. I don't even know if I can be with her after tonight. She just… She doesn't match my standards anymore, you know? It used to be fun, but now its just work. Work, work, WORK. I don't want to be with some girl who doesn't know how to let go and have fun. She doesn't even drink, for Merlin's sake. She just wants to read her books and doesn't even want to cuddle after we've… you know. It's too proper. Everything. I wouldn't mind going out and finding some blonde slag and just shagging her, you know? At least she would want to have some fucking fun." Hermione could barely hear Ginny reprimanding Ron. Tears were falling down her face and fast.

She wasn't sure what she felt.

Betrayed?

Upset?

Heartbroken?

Ron didn't love her as much as she thought. He wouldn't be saying all of these things in a drunken haze if he did. Right?

Suddenly, Hermione felt she was questioning everything about her so-called perfect life.

Who was she? When did work become her top priority in life? She couldn't even remember the last time she did something fun.

She looked around the room at all the witches and wizards with plastered fake smiles on their faces. Was this going to be her life? Political nonsense and office inside jokes?

Hermione then asked herself the most important question she could think of:

Who _is_ Hermione Granger?

"Granger?" a voice brought her back to reality. Through the tears stuck on her eyelashes, she stared back at the concerned face of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" he hesitantly asked.

She was about to nod, but couldn't find it in her to do so.

"No," her voice cracked. "I'm not okay. I'm suddenly having a midlife crisis, I think…" Was it a midlife crisis? A mid midlife crisis?

"I don't think you're going to die at forty." Draco smirked at her. She sniffled at this, which resulted in her being handed a handkerchief.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked her, remembering that he saw the Weasels and Potter just around the corner while he walked towards the restroom.

"I may have heard some things I wasn't supposed to. Which is making me question _everything._ I feel like I'm wasting my life away. I'm only twenty years old and yet I've settled down into a comfortable routine. Merlin knows I haven't done any type of traveling or adventuring besides when I was looking for horcruxes in seventh year. And I was sort of forced to do that, you know?" Draco nodded, furrowing his eyebrows with concern. "I don't even drink! What is wrong with me?" she asked him before blowing her nose into his handkerchief. Draco had to chuckle at that.

"It sounds like you really are having a midlife crisis. You sound like you're living my mum's dream life."

Hermione stared at him with horror in her eyes.

"All I need to do is have kids and I'm done with everything. I won't be able to be young and have fun or anything close to that." She gave a heavy sigh. Draco looked at her stomach and frowned.

"You're not knocked up with Weasley's spawn, are you?" Hermione laughed at that making him smile in return.

"No, not even close. Actually, he's probably going to break up with me after tonight. I-I heard him talking about how much of a prude I am." She bitterly said, looking at the embroidered initials on Draco's handkerchief.

"Hmm, so the both of you are still together?" Draco asked.

"Yes, obviously. I just said that." Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying to not cry some more.

"Why give him the pleasure? Couldn't you break up with him first? You know, control your own destiny type of shit?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Draco how ridiculous he was being, but then she realized he wasn't that ridiculous at all.

She could break up with Ron and not only that, but she could go enjoy her twenties and not have to stay at the same job and become a mindless robot like everyone else in the room.

Hermione could control her own destiny and what better time to start than the present.

"You're brilliant, you are." Hermione breathed before standing up straight and fixing her dress. "How do I look?" she asked him.

Draco looked at Hermione and realized that even though she was crying, she looked stunning. Her prim and proper mask had cracked and she actually looked her age; that made him smile.

"Honestly, Hermione, you're beautiful." He told her making her blush as she got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Th-thank you. Now, I'm going to go make a fool of myself in front of the entire wizarding world. Excuse me." She announced before taking a deep breath in and rounding the corner, walking towards the middle of the room. Draco stared at her, confused at what she was doing. He noticed that she spotted Ron and pulled him along with her.

_Oh no._

Before Draco knew it, he was sprinting towards a suddenly determined Hermione. He wasn't sure what she was about to do, but he had a faint idea…

Hermione stopped in the dead center of the room before pulling out her wand.

"_Sonorus_," she muttered as she pointed her wand at her throat. Suddenly, Draco was able to hear Hermione loud and clear across the large and open room.

Which unfortunately meant that everyone could hear her as well.

"Hermione," He pulled at her arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered frantically at her. Ron glared at Draco, but he was more puzzled by Hermione's actions to really care about the Slytherin. Hermione just shrugged Draco off before beginning to speak to her newfound audience.

"Most of you should know who I am. I'm only one third of the Golden Trio that stopped an evil wizard just a couple years ago," a few people chuckled at that. She smiled and felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart thumped strongly against her chest. Not even Ron has made her feel this way, she smiled.

"I now have a fantastic job and a fantastic boyfriend. Most would call my life perfect. Others would say I'm so lucky to have this much so young in life. But, then I looked around the room and I realized I was the only person my age to settle down and I have developed my life into this routine that probably would have continued until I was 152.

"That is until the person next to me made me realize that my life is what you would call _boring_," The entire room looked at a very uncomfortable Draco. "No, the other person. The ginger one," Their heads turned towards Ron who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Hermione, you have to stop now." Draco told her through gritted teeth but she simply ignored him.

"I'm what you call a prude, according to him. I'm boring. I don't know how to have fun. My work isn't fun either if I'm being completely honest. I haven't been anywhere unless it was looking for horcruxes or my parents. I don't drink and I much prefer reading a book than hanging out with a friend," Hermione's voice was getting stronger with each word. Draco couldn't help but think how admirable she was being. Or how idiotic this all was.

"I'm young," she laughed out loud, mainly at herself. "I don't need to tie myself down and I realized that tonight thanks to Ron."

She turned to face the confused redhead and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone gasped, except Draco who had to hold back a laugh.

"That's for calling me a prude and saying you would rather shag a blonde slag," The murmurs began across the room. She turned towards Kingsley – who was looking quite amused. "I quit my job starting now, I'm sorry."

And then finally she looked at Draco and grinned at him with her dazzling teeth and bright red lips.

"Thank you." She said, before grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her into a kiss. Draco opened his eyes in shock before closing them and kissed her back. She pulled away with flushed cheeks and gave him a wink.

"Oh, what the hell, I think I'm going to enjoy being young now!" She told the shocked ballroom before apparating away.


	2. Just a Tad Bit of Messy

**Chapter Two: _Just a Tad Bit of Messy_**

**"I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy  
I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes  
It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby  
So I just ride, I just ride"**

**Ride - Lana Del Ray**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger's life was an absolute mess.

After her courageous stunt at the Christmas Ball, she apparated to her flat and collected all her things in a suitcase that she placed an undetectable extension charm on. Once she gathered everything she rightfully owned, she left a note to Ron saying he may do whatever he wants with the flat and left all the papers. She may also have mentioned how big of a twat he is, but never mind that.

Picking up a sleepy Crookshanks, she gave a goodbye to the flat and apparated herself to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione still had to figure things out before she could tell her parents or friends what she had done.

"Ah, Miss Granger!" Tom had greeted her from behind the bar.

"Hello Tom, how are you?" She smiled at him.

"What are you doing 'ere? You look like you should be at a ball!"

"I just left one, actually. I may have done something completely idiotic, but I don't have a single regret." She told him, standing up straight with pride.

"That's what I like to 'ear, Miss. Do you need a room?" Tom asked before taking her bag from her.

"Yes, please. It's okay if I have Crookshanks with me?"

"Of course. Not a problem. Miss Abbott!" Tom yelled towards the kitchens. Hermione noticed her old classmate, Hannah Abbott emerge from the doors.

"Yeah?" she asked, before noticing Hermione. She gave a grand smile before walking towards them. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get a room." Hermione said, as Hannah wrapped her up in a hug. Hermione was never close to Hannah, but she always remembered how welcoming the Hufflepuff was. "I didn't know you worked here!" Hermione exclaimed once she was released from the hug.

"I just started a few months ago. I needed a job and Tom had one for me. I love it." Hannah's eyes were bright and shiny as she grinned. Hermione grinned along with her.

"That's wonderful."

"Okay, so you need a room? Here, let me take that – Hermione, let go! I got it! Follow me." Hannah told her as she walked towards the stairs. Hermione followed her up two flights of stairs and down three hallways before they reached the room. "This is one of the better ones, trust me." Hannah said with a wink.

She opened the door and Hermione saw the room had a King sized bed with a desk against the opposite wall. She noticed there was a door to the left that she thought was probably the bathroom. It was simple, but comfy, especially with the fire blazing on such a cold night.

"Thanks so much, Hannah. I really appreciate this." Hermione said before taking the bag out of her hands and smirking at her. Crookshanks entered the room and got comfortable on the bed.

"Just pull this bell if you ever need help." Hannah said pointing to an old rusty bell on the right side of the room.

"Okay, I will."

"Oh and Happy Christmas, Hermione." Hannah smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas, Hannah." Hermione grinned back.

Once Hannah left the room, Hermione decided to take a bath and change out of the magnificent ball gown she wore. She found a comfy t-shirt, clean underwear, and yoga pants before heading to the bathroom.

She saw that there was a vintage bathtub that was calling her name and she started running the water with a flick of her wand.

As she took off her dress, she noticed a mirror hanging on the back of the door. Hermione noticed that she had grown in to her curves, something she never really thought about before since looks weren't that important to her.

'_I should get more flattering underwear and bras,_' She thought to herself as she looked at the nude colored assets she wore. She had never bothered trying to get anything risqué or sexy, but why not? It's not like there was harm in it if it made her feel good about herself.

She made a mental note to go shopping for a new wardrobe tomorrow and lowered herself in the bubble bath. The hot water made her muscles relax and she let out a sigh of content.

Hermione took out all the pins that kept her hair up and her chestnut brown curls wrapped around her shoulders, dipping in to the water. She frowned when she looked at the ends and noticed how dry they were. When was the last time she got a haircut?

'_A trim will do me some good, maybe I'll give layers a try.' _She smiled to herself.

After the bath, she dressed in her comfortable clothes and dried her hair with a quick spell. Once her head landed on the soft pillows of the bed, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she lowered the comforter down. The knocks started to get louder and she huffed out her frustration.

"I'm coming! Calm down." She said as she got out of bed. She opened the door to find a copy of The Prophet in her face. Surprisingly, she made the headline. The picture they chose showed her slapping Ron, apologizing sweetly to the Minister, and full on snogging Draco Malfoy.

"You turned quite a lot of heads last night, Granger." Hermione met her eyes with silver ones and a charming smile. "May I come in?"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? No, better yet… How did you find me?" She said moving away from the door to let him in.

"It's not like how I found you but more like who ratted you out to me about your location." He closed the door behind him and looked around the room.

"Hannah?" Hermione scowled, she thought she could trust her.

"Nah, Tom did. I asked all the inns I could think of asking for you." Draco smirked at her.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly feeling bad of accusing Hannah of such a thing. "But, why did you want to know where I was?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the stunt you pulled." He said casually, before sitting down at her desk.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed across from him.

"I feel like I sort of caused your break down in front of everyone." He confessed. She could see the guilty look on his face.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Malfoy." Hermione smiled at him.

"Maybe. But, you're still the talk of the town. Half of the people think you've gone crazy and the other half want to shake your hand. I'm on that half, by the way." He smiled back at her.

"Oh thank goodness," she mocked, placing a hand over her heart. "And I was getting worried you were going to take me to an asylum."

"What's an asylum?" He asked, puzzled by the muggle word.

"It's a place where muggles put people who… Aren't right in the head." She informed him.

"Ah, I see… Maybe I should take you ther- Ouch! I'm joking!" He laughed, rubbing his arm from the stinging hex she just casted at him. "Since I'm here do you want to get ice cream and contemplate life some more? I don't think a hallway was really an ideal place."

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked like he was being serious.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to look for a clock.

"It's almost lunch time."

"I didn't even eat breakfast yet." She frowned.

"Live a little and eat ice cream just cause you can." He urged. Hermione couldn't think of a time where she ate ice cream 'just cause you can.'

"Oh… Oh alright. Can we stop by Flourish and Blotts then? Oh! And also another store." She asked, remembering she wanted to get some new underwear and of course who could resist getting a new book.

"Fine by me, I have nothing better to do."

Draco waited for Hermione to get ready before they headed their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

* * *

"Do you think I'm being ridiculous?" Hermione asked before placing a giant spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. She was dressed in a warm jumper and wrapped herself up in a Gryffindor scarf and beanie since it was so cold out. The ice cream didn't make her any warmer, but it definitely made her feel better.

"Ridiculous how?" Draco licked some coffee ice cream off of his hand. He thought how ridiculous it was that his ice cream was melting all over him in this weather.

"Well, I practically gave everything in my life up to 'find myself' and 'enjoy life'" she made air quotes with her spoon in her hand.

"Isn't that what life is about though?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione considered that and had to nod thoughtfully.

"Are you 'found'?" She had to ask. Hermione didn't really know Draco, but she did work with him in the past year so it wasn't like they were uncomfortable with each other.

Kingsley appreciated the information that the Malfoy family gave after the war and the fact that Mrs. Malfoy pretty much helped save Harry when he needed it the most. Lucius was only sentenced to 5 years of house arrest. His wife and Draco were placed on parole for 2 years.

After Draco finished his parole and more than a few intense therapy sessions, he applied to work in the Ministry. Kingsley became close to Draco in the last few years that he had him working with Hermione.

Hermione had to admit that it was awkward at first, but she could tell that Draco was trying his hardest to control his usual temper and work hard. They ended up becoming close acquaintances in the end, although Hermione realized that they were probably more than that now.

"Far from it. The only difference between me and you, though, is that I've been through some tough shit already and I don't know if I want to push my luck." He smirked.

"Oh, come on! You can find yourself with me. We can be 'find ourselves buddies'" Hermione grinned at him.

"What does that even entail?" He laughed at how ridiculous she was being.

"I honestly don't know," she shrugged, eating the last bite of ice cream she had left. "I was hoping to look at some books in Flourish and Blotts. See if that gives me any ideas or something."

"Do you really think books solve everything?" He teased, before motioning to her to give him her trash so he could throw both their cups away. She stood up and took it herself.

"Books give great ideas and contain loads of adventures. I just need an idea or two to get me started."

"What if you join some weird cult where you aren't allowed to shower and you have to be vegan and wear robes that are only made from onion skins or something?" Draco mused as they began their walk towards the bookstore. Hermione had to scrunch her nose at that.

"I love my showers and my meat, thank you very much. I'm open to the robes though, just as long as they're cute." She winked. He just shook his head and laughed as he opened the door to the store.

"Hermione, it's been three hours… Are you done yet?" Draco was leaning against the shelf, getting impatient with the curly haired witch beside him. Hermione was getting frustrated. She's been scanning the shelves for hours, but she still hasn't found anything to help her out. For the last thirty minutes she's been telling herself to control her breathing and not freak out.

"I just need a few more minutes."

"You've been saying that for-"

"Malfoy, you don't have to be here." She snapped at him. He grumbled as he followed her down. There were lots of books for self-help in the wizard world, whether through potions, spells, charms, or divination techniques. But that wasn't what Hermione was looking for. She just wanted something simple. Something more muggle and familiar.

Her fingers traced the words along the spines of the books, but nothing caught her eye. She got on her knees to look at the lower shelf and noticed that a small book was stuck in the pages of bigger book.

Not one to leave books in this sort of position, she took the book out to fix the problem. She pulled the smaller one out from the pages and looked at the bright red cover. In big bold silver letters, the title read _"HIDE & SEEK SELF HELP BOOK: For when you need to find yourself while you're in a bind."_

Hermione placed the other book back before standing up to take a better look at the smaller one. She opened the page and read the description:

**_Have you ever felt that you were playing a game of Hide & Seek with yourself, yet you couldn't be found? Hide and Seek is the perfect book to help guide you back to the place you hid. _**

**_With the latest spell technology, this book is entwined with magic that will specify the book for your own needs._**

**_All you have to do is take the quiz and complete the 20 steps and advice the book holds!_**

**_What are you waiting for? Stop playing Hide & Seek and start playing tag!_**

"Did you find something?" Draco peaked over her shoulder.

"I believe I did." Hermione grinned, holding up the book and showing him.

"Finally!" Draco pumped his fist causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him. "Here, I'll pay for it." He pulled the book from her hands and walked towards the register.

"Draco, that's not necessary." Hermione said, pulling on his sleeve and trying to match his fast pace.

"Yes it is. Think of it as a late Christmas present." He told her, standing in line.

"That's not fair, I didn't even get you anything." She crossed her arms and glared at him. Draco turned around and placed his face close to her so she could feel his hot breath on her face. She suddenly found herself remembering last night and blushed at the thought.

"Life's not fair, Granger. Get over it." He sneered mockingly, which made her smile. He turned back to face the register and paid for her book while Hermione was reminding herself that Draco was only a friend.

"Where are we going after this?" he asked while he gave her the bag containing the book.

"Oh, I want to get some new clothes. Well, I guess some new bras and underwear to be more specific. I realized last night how boring my assets look-" Hermione suddenly realized whom she was with and then blushed. "I can get those later, though. Let's just have an early dinner, my treat!" She pulled him towards the Leaky Cauldron and heard him chuckle.

"Damn, I was hoping you would need someone's opinion on what to get." He winked at her, causing her to smack his arm in retaliation.

"Don't be such a perv, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not being a perv, I'm being a loyal friend." He smirked. She just shook her head at him and wrapped her coat tightly around herself since it was getting colder. Once they made it to the door, Draco opened it for her and she found herself being mobbed by a group of people and flashing lights.

"Hermione Granger! What caused you to quit your job and break up with Ron Weasley?"

"Were you cheating on him with Draco Malfoy?"

"Did you get frustrated with Kingsley as Minister?"

"Is Draco Malfoy your new lover?"

"Was it Ron who was cheating on you?"

"Can you tell us who made your dress from last night?"

Suddenly there were flashes of lights everywhere and Hermione felt herself being dragged out of the place. She noticed that Draco had a firm grip on her arm and was pushing people out of the way.

"Come on, Hermione. We're going somewhere more private." Draco said, before she was apparated away.

Hermione landed in the middle of a living room, which she assumed was in Draco's flat. She didn't realize she was shaking until Draco wrapped his arms around her. Tears were falling down her face and she had no idea why. Suddenly, she felt so pathetic and lost that she was regretting everything about last night. The worst part about it was that she was sober.

"Hermione, everything will be fine. Don't you dare regret anything. You know how nosy the wizarding world is. Especially The Prophet and Witch Weekly. Full of rats, all of them." He comforted her by stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled in to his chest, ignoring how delicious he smelled. "I didn't mean to drag you in to this. I know you've dealt with enough drama to last you a lifetime."

"Which makes me the best person to be with right now." He pulled her away so she could see him smirk. "Plus, you've dealt with enough drama from them too."

"Unfortunately." She began to laugh thinking of all the ridiculous stories they've made of her. "Oh no, I don't have any of my stuff with me. And Crookshanks! I have to go back and get him and find a new place to stay. I should probably get a flat…"

"You need to just stop," Draco said sternly and placing a hand in front of her. "And take a deep breath," He took a deep breath in himself, which made Hermione roll her eyes and forcing her to follow along with him. "And relax." He grinned once he exhaled.

"Relax. Right." Hermione bit her lip.

"Right." Draco smiled at her, before walking towards the kitchen to get her something to drink.

But Hermione couldn't relax after noticing what jeans did to Draco's arse.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all guys for the follows and favorites and reviews! Makes me happy!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews make me even happier, nudge nudge wink wink.**

**A big part of why I'm writing this story is because I'm sort of feeling lost myself and I just need a pick me up. Especially since I just moved away from home (15 hours away!) and this story has been keeping me sane! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but please bare with me since I'm starting university on Monday. **

**Also, I really like the idea of Hermione going forth and taking over the world with her amazingness! Plus, who doesn't like a little Draco to the side? **


	3. Q&A Time

**Chapter Three: _Q&A Time_**

**"I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype"**

**Just a Girl - No Doubt**

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**

* * *

Hermione Granger's life was now in the hands of a personality test held in a magical book.

Although she had to admit, it was a gorgeous looking magical book.

She sat in Draco's kitchen with a quill in one hand and the small red book below another. The book only had about 20 thick pages and on each page contained a question. She laughed to herself when she saw that the first question was "_1. What is your favorite color?"_

"This is absolute bollocks." She muttered to herself. She wrote "_**Purple**__" _before turning to the next page.

"_2. What is your favorite food?" "__**Definitely lasagna**__."_

"_3. If you were stuck on an island, what would you bring with you?" "__**Books. As many as I could bring with me. Oh, and toilet paper. And my wand.**__"_

"_4. How do you feel about your current job or situation?" "__**Well, I quit my current job just yesterday so I feel pretty shitty about my current situation. Maybe a little hopeless yet I feel free at the same time. I suppose that's nice.**__"_

"_5. What is your dream job?" "__**I wouldn't mind owning my own bookstore or even maybe being a teacher at Hogwarts.**__"_

"_6__**. **__Do you have any pets?" __**"I have a gorgeous cat named Crookshanks**__."_

"_7. Are you married or do you wish to get married one day?" "__**Marriage sounds nice, but I think I'll wait until I'm a bit older.**__"_

"_8. How many sexual partners have you had?" _"_**Just one and I'm perfectly fine with that.**_**"**

"**9. **_Most favorite place in the world?" "__**The Burrow**__"_

"_10. Where did you go to school?" __**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!**__"_

"_11. What House were you in?" "__**Gryffindor!**__"_

"_12. When were you born?" " __**September 19, 1979**__"_

"_13. Favorite song at the moment?" "__**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer**__"_

"_14. Favorite book?" "__**I can't pick a favorite, I just love so many of them!**__"_

"_15. If you could have dinner with anyone, alive or dead, who would you invite?" "__**William Shakespeare, for many reasons, including my name.**__" _

"_16. If you could kill anyone, who would it be?" "__**I don't think I hate anyone enough to want to kill them at the moment.**__"_

"_17. Do you have any siblings?" "__**I'm an only child, unfortunately yet fortunately.**__"_

"_18. What is your greatest accomplishment to date?" "__**I would have to say helping save the world from an evil wizard. I think that's a pretty great accomplishment**__."_

"_19. What was your favorite subject in school?" "__**I always found Transfigurations fascinating**__."_

"_20. What is your blood status?" __**"I'm a Muggle-born**__." _

Hermione found the last question strange and a little unnerving, but she new it was probably important to know how she was raised. She turned to the last page and found instructions printed on the last one:

_Please sign on the line and close the book so we can analyze your answers and show you your results._

Simple enough, Hermione signed her signature on the golden line and closed the book. The moment it was shut, the book began to glow and hum from the magic that surrounded it.

"What did you do?" Draco said, making Hermione jump. She turned around to look at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"_I_ didn't do anything. I just did what the book asked me to. I took the quiz and it asked me to close it and now it is working its magic. Whatever that is…" She looked at the glowing book humming with magic.

"If anything explodes, I'm blaming you." Draco joked as he went to go get an apple from the kitchen.

"Oh no! What if something really does explode?" Hermione panicked, backing away from it and into Draco's chest. .

"I'm kidding, Granger. It's just a book. It's not going to explode." Draco stopped her and took a giant bite from his apple. She watched as juice dribbled down his chin. All of a sudden, she noticed the book stopped making noises and looked at it.

"Oh look, it's done!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching for the book from the table. Draco stood behind her and peered down at the book in her hand.

"Wasn't it smaller?" Draco asked, getting bits of apple all over her. She glared at him and wiped the bits off as he mouthed an apology. But she knew he was right, because the book felt and looked like more pages were added.

"I think you're right…" She said, opening the book up with caution. She watched in amazement as words formed on the first page:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Thank you for choosing Hide & Seek as the book to help you out during your troubled times! Many twenty year olds have problems with where they want to go or what they want to do in this point of their life, but we have found that this book has given successful results._

_We ask that you follow the book exactly how it goes and in the end you will be able to see the clear path that will help you find what you want in life so you no longer have to be stuck in the dark. _

_Now, please turn the page to start your journey!_

"This sounds like a bunch of rubbish." Draco sniggered after he finished reading. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, making him choke on the apple he just swallowed.

"It's worth a shot, right? At least I have something to go off of. I'm just nervous. I think I signed a contract binding me to the magic of the book too." She bit her lip.

"Oh, just turn it already. I want to see what the first one is." Draco said, standing closer to her. She ignored the body heat on her back and gently turned the page.

_Step One: Find a flat today and get the key._

"They're bonkers! I'm not going to be able to find a flat today. It's the holidays!" Hermione groaned.

"Actually…"

"What?" Hermione turned to face Draco. He looked at the book with a quizzical look. Hermione could sense he was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I was actually going to offer you to stay here. There's an extra room with a bathroom attached. Once the New Year started, I was going to look for a new flat mate anyways, but since you're out of a home I thought it would be better this way." Draco told her.

"When did you decide this?" She asked, apparently step one was going to get completed sooner than later.

"I decided it while I was taking a shower, so about half an hour ago."

Hermione blinked at Draco and then looked down at the book in front of her. She went to flip to the next page but found it blank. In fact, all the pages after were just as blank as the one before.

"That must be some strong magic." Draco mentioned, noticing the pages.

"Okay, if I complete step one, it should give me step two. So, yes. I would love to live here. How much is rent?" Hermione asked, closing the book and hoping this would work. Staying with Draco made her a little nervous, especially with the wizarding world breathing down her neck.

"It's 250 galleons a month. Not a bad deal, but I can't afford 500 galleons." He told her, looking away at the last bit. She knew Draco didn't make as much as she did – well, used to – but she didn't know that he didn't have any other funds.

"It's a deal." She smiled at him and reaching out her hand for him to shake on it. He smirked back and shook her hand as well. The book hummed in her left hand and she opened it to see what step two was:

_Step Two: Around 10:20 at night, you will be able to get your stuff and your dear cat. Take the rest of the year to settle in. Find yourself a kissing partner for New Years Eve and leave with a stranger. Go drinking with this stranger, you may just find out something surprising about them. _

Hermione hid the book from Draco's prying eyes and he gave a little pout.

"Aw, Granger… You let me see the first one." He grumbled as he tried to grab the book from her hands.

"Just cause – ouch – I let you see the first – DRACO, STOP – the first one doesn't mean you're allowed to see any others." She pushed him away before he could do any more damage and walked away before he could see her blush. She had to find a _kissing partner_? She's only kissed about three people in her entire life and they were all _extremely_ awkward the first time.

"Fine," Draco huffed from behind her. "Here, I'll show you to your new room, flat mate." He pulled at her arm and she followed him down the hallway. He passed by the first two doors and stopped at the very last one. He pulled a set of keys out from his pocket and took off a gold one to give to her.

"This is a magical key that only works on the entrance and this door. My keys don't work on this one, so go lock crazy." He smiled at his little joke and she laughed at his ridiculous joke. He opened the door and motioned for Hermione to go in first. She walked in cautiously, holding the book close to her chest. The room was already furnished with a queen-sized bed and had two shelves and two nightstands on each side. In the right corner contained a simple desk and chair. She walked towards the double doors that were at the far side of the room and opened them. She gasped at how big the closet was and walked inside.

"I've never had a walk in closet before." She said, giddy because of it. She did a little dance and Draco just chuckled at her.

"And this door leads to the bathroom." He walked to the door that was near the entrance and opened it. She walked in behind him and looked at the bath/shower ensemble.

"It all looks so nice. Which is a good thing, because I would hate to stay here and not have liked the way it looked. Which I would blame you for." She teased, looking at him through the mirror above the sink.

"Harsh. What happened to sweet little 'ol Hermione?" Draco joked.

"She decided to say fuck it and gave the world the middle finger." She said, giving him a cheeky grin. He raised his eyebrows at her harsher than usual language, but it just made him smile along with her. Draco liked this Hermione.

* * *

"The book specifically said to go pick up my stuff at 10:20." She reminded Draco for the fourth time. He just rolled his eyes, still a little mad that she wouldn't let him see the entirety of step two. "What time is it?" Hermione asked Draco. They were sitting in the living room. Hermione was glancing through one of his Quidditch magazines while he was going over some paperwork.

"It's 10:10, did you want to start going over there now?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"No, maybe we should leave in five minutes though." She turned the page of the magazine but she could care less about the content. Hermione was waiting to have Crookshanks in her arms and she was fidgety about it.

"Let's just go now." Draco said, tossing her jumper at her head.

"But the book said 10:20." Hermione frowned, not wanting to go against the book's orders. Who knows what could happen.

"We'll apparate a distance away and then walk towards the place, it'll be fine." Draco reached out his arm for her to take. She put on her jumper before holding on to his arm.

She felt the familiar tug of the apparition and found that Draco had taken her about two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in silence and Hermione enjoyed the snow falling down around them.

"Are you excited for the new year?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

"Yes and no. You know how many things the Ministry is working on. It's going to even suck more now that I have to work with a new partner." He teased, but Hermione still couldn't help but feel bad.

"Oh no, Draco, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the projects when I was… you know." But Draco simply waved it off.  
"You weren't appreciated there anyways. You practically gave them your soul and they barely gave you any time off." He was right. She was always being called in to do this or that because apparently no one else could do it. Hermione thought she didn't mind, but remembering it made her blood boil.

"Yeah, what's done is done anyways. I'm sure you'll be brilliant and you'll have a fantastic year." She smiled at him. He let out a laugh and the warm air that escaped his mouth enchanted her.

As soon as they approached the Leaky Cauldron, they heard screaming from inside the pub through the door.

"Ron, Hermione hasn't shown up all day! I don't know what to tell you!" Hermione heard Hannah's distinct voice yelling, clearly agitated.

"I've been waiting here for hours! Where the hell could she have gone?" Ron yelled back.

"I don't know, I'm not her mum or anything!" Draco looked at Hermione and pulled her off to the side of the building.

"Whatever, I'm done here. I'll come back tomorrow." Before they knew it, the door swung open and almost hit Hermione and Draco. Hermione remained still as she watched her ex-boyfriend walk out in a rage. Thankfully, he didn't notice them and apparated away.

"Shit." Hermione said and Draco nodded in agreement. He looked down at his watch and looked back at Hermione with his eyes wide open.

"It is exactly 10:20 now."

"That's just a little creepy." Hermione said, before opening the door to the bar.

"Just leave already, Ro- Oh! Hermione! Thank goodness you're here. You just missed Ron. Actually, that's probably a good thing since he has been a prat since he's been here. Oh, Draco I didn't see you there." Hannah spoke quickly and fast causing both Hermione and Draco to try and catch up.

"Yes, hi umm… Hannah, right?" Draco gave a polite nod before shutting the door behind him. Hannah nodded back at him and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"You didn't cheat on Ron did you?" she whispered quite loudly. Hermione was sure her entire face was redder than it was to begin with and from the corner of her eye she saw Draco start to snigger.

"No! I would never do such a thing." Hermione urged, keeping her voice even lower than Hannah's. "Draco has just been kind enough to help me."

"Damn, I was hoping for even more drama." Hannah winked at her, but didn't pursue it any further. "So, are you here to pick up your stuff?"

"Yes, and Crookshanks. Thank you for last night, but when I came in earlier, I got bombarded by reporters." Hermione told her as they made their way to the stairs. Draco settled down at the bar and was talking to Tom. He made the motion that he would wait for her.

"They were here all blasted day! Tom finally had to threaten to curse all of them before they left although it was really good for business now that I think about it. Anyways, where are you going to stay now?"

"Draco had an extra room in his flat so I'm going to stay with him for the time being. Please keep that on the down low." Hermione asked Hannah, who gave her a quizzical look and then made the zipping motion across her mouth.

"Trust me, your secret is safe with me. You should see Harry and Ginny though. They really are worried about you." Hannah frowned at Hermione before unlocking the door to her room. Crookshanks walked over to Hermione and mewed before she pulled him into her arms.

"Hello, love. Sorry I couldn't get to you today. It's a good think I set his food and litter box out before I left." She placed him in Hannah's arms before gathering up the rest of her stuff into her suitcase. "Okay, I think that's everything. Thank you so much, Hannah."

"Not a problem, make sure you come back! Oh, are you going to the New Years Eve part that Blaise is throwing?"

"Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked. She hadn't seen Blaise in ages, but she knew that he was very close to Draco.

"The one and only! He's invited everyone in our class and then some. I heard it's going to be the best party for this year and next." Hannah was waving her arms in excitement and Hermione grinned at that.

"Maybe I'll go then. I don't want to spend New Years alone."

"Excellent! Okay, I'll see you then. Don't forget to bring a date!" Hannah winked at Hermione before giving her a hug, petting Crookshanks, and disappearing in to the kitchen.

"What's this about a date?" Hermione jumped for the second time today.

"Hannah was telling me about Blaise's New Year party and she was saying I should bring a date or something. Don't mind her." Hermione lead him out bar after waving bye to Tom.

"We can go together." Draco offered. "I wasn't really planning on going, but Blaise has been insisting since I'm his best mate… It'll just be better if we joined forces, yeah?" Hermione stood in shock. If Draco was asking her to the party, does that mean he was going to be her kissing partner? She wasn't completely turned off from the idea.

"Does this mean you're going to kiss me at midnight?" Hermione said before thinking about it. She watched Draco go from shocked to a smirk in .5 seconds.

"Of course it does. A date is a date after all, kisses included." He said with a wink before offering his arm to apparate them back. Hermione could feel the adrenaline rushing through her system. She said goodbye to Draco once they landed and quickly went to her room. She couldn't help but do a giddy dance and smile to herself.

Now to find a dazzling dress…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the feedback to this story! I'm having lots of fun writing it! Tee hee. Next up is the New Years Eve party! I wonder who's gonna be there? Better yet... Who is Hermione going to leave with? **

**Tune in till next time!**

**xoxo - SunflowerHikari**


	4. No Time For Comfort

**A/N: Hello my beautiful people! I just want to thank you for your support, it's AMAZING.**

**Okay so I just want to say that this story takes place in 99 and is now making it's way to 2000! **

**Someone asked if this going to be a Dramione fic or just a Hermione doing whatever she wants with whomever she wants kind of fic and I think I'm going to make it the latter. It's just a story I'm writing for fun and to improve my writing skills and I don't really know who I want her to end up with in the end or if I even want her to end up with someone!_  
_**

**Sorry if I disappointed all of you Dramione fans! BUT good news, I decided to write a sequel to No Kissing Allowed. I'm currently working on it and I have NO idea when I'm going to publish it (soon probably), but I'll probably put an update chapter on that story and comment here when I release it :)**

**This chapter is the longest I've ever written and I'm not gonna lie I'm far from satisfied with it (I've had to rewrite certain parts many times) I'm sorry if it's confusing, I tried to make it as smooth as possible. I'm still a beginner when it comes to writing so please be patient with me! **

**Please review if you like/love it, hate it, or if have any writing tips or advice! I would really appreciate it. Thanks all!**

**xoxo - SunflowerHikari**

* * *

**Chapter Four: _N__o Time For Comfort__  
_**

**"I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend  
the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
well, it all amounts to nothing in the end."**

**Remedy (I Won't Worry) - Jason Mraz**

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**

* * *

Hermione Granger's life was comfortable.

She woke up to Crookshanks purring against her back and the sun hitting her face through the window. She turned on to her back so she could pet her warm, fluffy cat and enjoy the comfort of the bed. There was no way she was getting out anytime soon.

Well, until her stomach growled. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only a quarter past 8. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched until her old Gryffindor shirt lifted over her bellybutton, the cold air tickling her stomach and giving her goosebumps.

She left the room to go to the kitchen and looked for Draco before realizing he was off at work. She smiled smugly to herself since she didn't have to be at work and grabbed an orange from the kitchen, reminding herself to go shopping later.

Hermione was planning on visiting Harry and Ginny today at Grimmauld Place but she wasn't sure what to say to them.

Sighing to herself, she went to her room to get ready for the day.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and she was afraid the redhead would never let her go again.

"Nothing to worry about, I've been completely fine, Gin." Hermione smiled at her and turned towards Harry.

"Hi Hermio-" Ginny pushed Harry away and scolded Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing to worry about!? You went completely mental at the ball and then we don't hear from you in almost 48 hours." Hermione looked at Harry with help in her eyes but he just shrugged.

"You _did_ sorta do that, but I wasn't as worried as she was." Harry smiled. "Come on, Ginny, let her sit down so we can all talk." He said, making his way to the armchair across the room.

"We tried to look for you yesterday. We found out you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron from Hannah but she said that you went out." Ginny was frowning at Hermione as she sat down on the sofa next to her. At eighteen, Ginny was quite beautiful that Hermione couldn't help but be jealous of her. She was accepted to play on the Holyhead Harpies just after she graduated from Hogwarts and she was doing an excellent job of it so far.

"I was out shopping, I'm sorry. I just needed some space to think and just go over everything that was happening in my life. You see I overheard Ron talking at the ball…"

"Oh, I knew it! That git was running his drunken arse mouth the entire night and nothing good was coming out of it. I would've smacked him too if I were you. Although I would've done it much harder." Ginny looked thoughtfully into the space of the room.

"He didn't really mean what he said though," Harry told Hermione who just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he was just sad that you weren't hanging out with him. You know how he gets when he's lonely-"

"Don't you dare make excuses for him, Harry Potter. He knows the type of person I am. He knows that ball was important to make connections for work and yet he still got drunk and said those things." Hermione was getting upset and her friends looked worried. "Why am I supposed to stop what I'm doing to satisfy him? How am I supposed to know what he even wants if he doesn't tell me? No, we were falling apart long before that even happened."

"Hermione…"

"Harry, you need to understand. I was so… miserable. I feel like I am a fake. I just want to get to know myself a bit. I… I found a book to help me," Harry scoffed at that and Hermione's glare shut him right up. "It had questions and as I was answering them, I found myself not liking what I was putting. It asked me what my favorite place was and I could only think of the Burrow since that's the only place I only go to nowadays. I _want _to explore! And do exciting things! I don't want to be someone boring like Ron thinks."

"He doesn't think you're boring." Ginny frowned, knowing she wasn't completely speaking the truth. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I know he does. I think I am too. So, I'm changing things up a bit."

"A bit? You quit your job, broke up with your boyfriend, and you did it publicly so now everyone things you're a lunatic." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up a bit. Hermione saw the flash of his scar from his hair moving and it reminded her of the one on her arm.

"It's not their life that I'm living, it's mine." She simply said, looking down at her hands. Ginny and Harry exchanged a look and Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Hey, I'm here for you. You're still my best friend and that's all that matters." Ginny stroked Hermione's hair and Hermione felt Harry sit down on her other side to join the embrace.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just concerned about you. I care about your well being as much as I care about Ron's." Harry kissed her forehead and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me." Her happiness was so overwhelming a few tears fell down her face.

"So where are you staying at?" Ginny asked, facing her once again.

"Draco had an extra room so-"

"As in Draco Malfoy? The one you kissed just two nights ago in front of everyone? You're staying with him?" Harry interrupted her, clearly distraught. Harry and Draco were on good terms with each other, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends.

"Yes, him." Hermione said impatiently.

"Did you cheat on Ron?"

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You did break up with Ron and then went on to kiss Draco Malfoy in front of everybody. Now you're living in the same flat as him? It's a bit suspicious." Ginny shrugged. Hermione sighed and realized they were right. She would just have to avoid using his name if she didn't want anyone else to make silly assumptions.

"He just came over yesterday to see if I was alright since I sort of had a melt down around him the night before and that's what led to my behavior. As we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron a group of reporters nearly trampled me so he brought me back to his flat and offered his extra room to me. I pay rent and everything." She clarified to the confused couple.

"So, it's just a friendly business relationship?" Harry asked, not sure if he should buy it.

"Something like that… Oh and he's my date to Blaise's New Year's Eve party."

"WHAT." Hermione cringed at Harry's outburst but Ginny just pulled Hermione towards her.

"He asked you to the party?" The redhead's eyes were glimmering with excitement. Hermione smiled as she bit her lip and nodded trying to ignore Harry's grunt in the background.

"I have no idea what to wear." Hermione fretted, picking at the bottom of her shirt. Ginny's eyes opened even wider, if that was even possible.

"Let's go shopping right now! I'll help you pick something."

"Really, Gin? You would do that?"

"Of course I would! Besides, I need to get something for myself too."

"Wait, what?" Harry interrupted. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Blaise sent us the invites yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that meant I should go."

"Harry Potter, we are going to that party whether you like it or not. I want to go out and have fun! Please, please, please." Ginny stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyes at the bespectacled wizard. He just sighed and gave her a smile.

"Okay, fine." Ginny threw herself over Hermione to give Harry a kiss... That seemed to be longer than it should have been.

"Excuse me, Hermione in the middle." She joked. Ginny pulled herself away and gave Hermione a wink.

"Let me just change and we can head out." Ginny said, jumping up and running out of the room.

"You know," Harry started to say after a few moments of silence. "You need to talk to Ron about all of this eventually."

"I know." She responded, laying down on the couch and putting her feet on his lap. She felt his elbows rest on her legs and she felt comfortable sitting there like that with him.

A few more moments went by before Hermione spoke once more. "I still love him." Her voice cracked, feeling the rush of the emotions that she locked away. Slowly the tears fell down her face and Harry wrapped his arms around her. Hermione knew this was one of the many obstacles she was going to have to go through.

"Ginny, this is extremely too short for me." Hermione tugged and tugged at the dress that Ginny handed her. It was definitely cute, but she did not have the type of comfort zone to wear it. The dress was champagne colored and strapless with glitter along the top while the bottom poofed out just about everywhere.

"You're the one who wants to switch things up! You have to look amazing when you make your first social appearance after your dramatic scene. Trust me on this! Now come on out and let me see." She demanded from the other side of the dressing room door. Hermione hesitated when she opened it up a crack, but Ginny pulled it open with force and gasped as she saw her.

"Merlin, Hermione, where have you been hiding those legs!? It's absolutely perfect! Yes. This is the dress you're getting. No, wait! I'm getting it for you." Ginny exclaimed with a jump. "Now go take it off so I can ring it up." She pushed Hermione back into the room.

"First she wants me to put it on and come out… Now she wants me to go back in and take it off… Pushy ginger…" Hermione grumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"I heard that!" Ginny's voice made Hermione smirked as she unzipped the dress. She took the dress off and placed it back on the hanger before putting her clothes back on.

As Hermione and Ginny walked around Diagon Alley, Hermione decided now would be the good time to buy some new lingerie. She blushed at the ones that Ginny helped pick out, but when she tried them on she loved the confidence she felt.

She felt sexy and it felt _right._

"You're supposed to feel sexy." Ginny responded during lunch as Hermione conveyed her feelings.

"I always felt weird trying stuff like that, but it's sort of exhilarating." She blushed, picking at the salad in front of her.

"It's even better when you have someone to share it with." Ginny winked. Hermione had to mentally shake off the thought of Ginny and Harry being intimate, but she couldn't help but think about someone seeing herself in the more than revealing assets she bought today. The thought made her smile and she was looking forward to New Years Eve and the aspect of showing off one of her new purchases to someone.

"Wow." Draco said as he met Hermione in the living room. They were about to leave to the party and she smirked at him once she saw the impressed look on his face.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She teased, as she looked him over. He was wearing dress robes. Hermione thought he was wearing far too much. "Ready?" He nodded as he held out his arm to her.

"Ready Granger?" He smiled as she grabbed it and they apparated away.

They landed in an alleyway between two buildings, where Hermione guessed was in London. Draco led her to the front and she saw that their location was where some of the most expensive flats were housed.

"Blaise lives in this building?" She asked, perplexed at the location.

"Yes. He lives in the penthouse, actually."

"The… The penthouse?" Hermione sputtered. She looked at the inside of the building, so modernly decorated. There was even a doorman in the elevator, which caught Hermione off guard.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered. "He's been confounded and very well tipped for tonight."

"That's the least of my worries." She muttered as they headed to the top. Hermione looked out the window of the elevator and watched the city grow smaller below them. The building had to be around thirty stories tall. Soon, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to Blaise's penthouse. Next to the door were white and black masks.

"What's this?" Draco mumbled, picking one up.

"I'm guessing it's a surprise masquerade." Hermione picked up a black one since it fit her dress better. Draco placed a white one over his face and she could easily make out his grey eyes.

"How do I look." He asked while posing.

"Dashing, Mr. Malfoy." She teased in return. They both entered the main room to find that it was quite crowded with a sea of black and white masks.

"Draco! Glad you could make it." A voice came from the right of them and Hermione saw Blaise take off his mask. He was definitely more cheerful than the last time she saw him and that made her smile. "And Granger? I didn't think you would come after your little display at the ball last week." He said, amused.

"Mate, did you invite the entire wizarding world?" Draco joked, inquiring about how crowded it was. Hermione skimmed her eyes over the quite large room and saw that there was a magical DJ in the back and towards the middle of the room people were dancing. Around the sides she noticed there were smaller intimate groups. Hermione noticed the unruly hair of Harry and the bright red of Ginny. She also saw that Ron was among them with a familiar blonde.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in a hushed tone after noticing the group of people she was looking at. She nodded at him and smiled. "Good, I'm going to get drinks. What do you want?"

"Some water?"

"Alright, be back soon." He smiled at her and walked away. Hermione noticed that her stomach was fluttering with an abundance of nerves.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to face Neville as he took off his mask and who happened to be quite skinnier than she last saw him. She also noticed that his broad smile was full of straight, white teeth. Hermione wasn't the only one undergoing changes.

"Neville, is that you?" She joked, giving him a tight hug. "You look different, but in a brilliant way."

"You think so?" He looked himself up and down. Hermione nodded once his eyes matched hers.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've been studying herbology. I'm actually going to go to America to study the plants over there. Mainly the ones in the desert."

"I'm so jealous of you, that sounds amazing. You get to travel and everything." Hermione grinned up at Neville. He smiled in return and then she noticed the smile dropped as he looked behind her.

"Longbottom." Draco said coolly as he handed Hermione her drink.

"Malfoy." Neville nodded sharply in his direction. "It was great seeing you Hermione, maybe we can hang out before I leave?"

"I would love that Neville. Just owl me whenever since my schedule isn't exactly full." Hermione half-heartedly joked. She waved after his disappearing figure and turned to face Draco. Until someone knocked her out of the way pouring her drink down her dress. Hermione watched a slender girl with long jet black hair throw her arms around Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco! It's been too long since I've last seen you." Pansy grinned at him. She turned to face Hermione and gave a mock pout.

"Whoops, sorry about your dress."

Hermione glared at her and mumbled an excuse. She left to go find the bathroom so she could fix her dress with her wand. After waiting in line for a few minutes and spending time drying the water and checking her make up and hair, she went back to find Pansy still hanging on the arm of Draco. Hermione sighed as she saw her date was thoroughly entertained by her. Not wanting to run into Ron, she left the room to find a more private place to go.

She discovered the door to the balcony was open and placed a quick warming charm on herself before going outside.

Hermione stood a foot away from the railing, but she still had a gorgeous view of the city. She wanted to capture the lights twinkling below her and keep them beside her forever. She gave out a deep sigh and took her mask off.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?" She heard a low voice coming from the farthest corner of the balcony. There was a man standing in the corner, hidden by the darkness. She noticed a black mask hid his face.

"Who are you?" She bluntly asked. She wasn't in the mood to play games with some stranger. He just laughed and looked out at the city, his elbows hanging off the rails.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said after a moment of silence. Hermione looked out at the city and sighed again.

"Yes, it is."

"You came here with Draco, right?" He asked. She noticed he was looking at her now.

"I did, but he's currently preoccupied at the moment." She told him with no trace of anger or sadness in her voice. It's not like they were a 'thing', which was fine by her. She just didn't like that she had to avoid her own friends.

"Let me guess… Black hair… Blue eyes… Pug face…"

"How did you know?" Hermione chuckled at his accurate description of Pansy.

"She's been whining about seeing him all night. Complaining about you too, since you've been hanging around him these days." He mused. Hermione had to scoff at that; she couldn't ever imagine Pansy being jealous of her.

"Well there's nothing to worry about since me and him are just friends. But at least now I know you're a Slytherin, since you know her." She teased, walking a little closer to him.

"Just cause I know her doesn't mean I'm Slytherin." He said, turning back to the city lights.

"Pansy doesn't talk to anyone who isn't a Slytherin, unless she's changed which it doesn't look like she has." Hermione noted and the stranger shrugged at that.

"True, but you don't know which Slytherin I am so… That doesn't help you much." He stated and she tilted her head to look more carefully at him.

He was tall and skinny – very skinny – with short hair. He had a sort of elegance to him yet he seemed a bit scary at the same time. Like most Slytherins she knew.

"Are we classmates?"

"I don't know… Are we?" She could see the slow smirk form on his lips.

"I will figure it out, trust me." Hermione smirked back at him.

"You know the history of Draco and Pansy?" He asked, pushing off the railing and placing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her.

"Only from school, but nothing after sixth year."

"Well, from what I've heard they would help… comfort each other after the war." He said, stopping in front of her.

"So, they have a physical relationship?" she inquired.

"In nicer terms, yes. In crude terms, many would call it fuck buddies." He continued smirking. She tried to catch his eyes in the light from the window, but she had no luck.

"Good for them."

"You don't mind? At all?" She noticed his eyebrows cave in a questioning way.

"No, I told you that we're just friends." She shrugged.

"Interesting…" He took his hand and brought it to his chin as if he was studying her. She rolled her eyes and looked back inside.

"I should probably go, it's almost midnight."

"Ahh, hoping to get a kiss?" He teased, flashing her a giant smile. She smiled back and placed her mask back on.

"Something like that."

"I guess I should go back too." He sighed, looking at the crowd of people. Hermione scanned her mind for old classmates but couldn't think of anyone, which frustrated her.

"Why did you come if you aren't enjoying it?" She asked.

"Blaise made me come. Said I needed to get out and 'live a little'" he quoted with his fingers and a sneer on his face. He looked so ridiculous that it caused Hermione to laugh, which caught him by surprise. "What?"

"Your face – well what I can see of it. You just look so pained. It looks like you want to hex Blaise or something."

"He's a twat, I should the next chance I see him. He promised me good booze and there is none." He joked causing Hermione to laugh even more.

"Is there a difference between good and bad?" She asked, thinking about the book now that he mentioned drinking. _This is the stranger I'm supposed to go with_, she thought in a pleasing sort of way.

"There always is, shouldn't you know that?" The gleam in his eyes made her want to rip his mask off.

"I wouldn't, I don't – I mean, I haven't really drank before." She shrugged and looked away.

"I know a great place. I can show you if you'd like." He suggested, teasing her. She could feel the pull of fate towards him and Hermione knew she was meant to go with him.

"Oka-"

"Hermione, there you are." Hermione turned around to see that Draco in the doorway. "Are you talking to someone?" He asked with a curious expression on his face as he looked at Hermione. She looked back and noticed the stranger moved behind a pillar, away from Draco's view. He placed a finger to his lip, silently asking her to keep him secret. She swallowed before turning around and flashing a smile to Draco.

"No one, I was just enjoying the view."

"By yourself?" His eyebrow quirked up and she could see the amused smile on his face.

"Yes, seemed like a good time to do it." She stuck her tongue out at him before leading the way into the room and he followed after her. Hermione found herself walking around the crowd and trying to push everyone out of the way. She spotted Harry and Ginny and tried to go towards them.

"Why didn't you ask me to come with?" He yelled, keeping a hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't lose her.

"I wanted to see the city lights, it's not everyday you are able to see them. Besides you were busy." She didn't mention that fact that seeing Pansy on his arm made her want to barf. He pulled her aside and looked her in the eyes. The grey made her stomach clench and they mesmerized her.

"I'm sorry about Pansy, it's been awhile since I've seen her." He said in her ear.

"Don't worry about it, I know what that's like." She gave him a sincere smile and continued walking into the excited crowd. Everyone was getting ready to count down to the New Year – a new millennium. It was thrilling and Hermione felt herself getting caught up in the emotions of everyone.

She found herself laughing along with Draco and her old classmates. Hannah was by her side and she soon saw Neville afterwards. Harry and Ginny hugged her tightly. Blaise was clearly drunk off his arse but she laughed when he tried to give Draco a kiss.

They began counting down and Hermione joined in, eager for a new beginning.

"10… 9…"

Hermione blew on a kazoo that someone gave her and confetti was flying all around.

"8… 7… 6…"

She spotted Ron staring at her with his clear blue eyes and her smile faltered as she looked away and at Draco. He smiled at her and took her hand in his – squeezing it to let her know she wasn't alone.

"5… 4… 3…"

Pansy was suddenly beside him and pulling him down towards her, causing Hermione and Draco to separate from each other from the surprise attack.

"2… 1!"

Hermione felt hands on her hips, turning her around. She saw chestnut hair and green eyes and the smirk on the face of the stranger before he leaned forward and kissed her.

She found herself kissing back.


	5. Ring in the New Year

**Chapter Five: _Ring in the New Year_**

**"Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
And stupid words keep falling from my mouth."**

**Can We Dance - The Vamps**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**

* * *

Hermione felt the soft lips on her own and she moved forward and pressed her body against his due to the movement of the crowd around them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues gently intertwining and she realized he tasted of mint and lemonade…

And then she pulled the mask off and pushed herself off of him.

"Nott?" Hermione gasped, her brown eyes wide with shock. His lips were red from their kissing and were forming a smirk that could match Draco's.

"Surprise."

Hermione felt like an idiot. How could she forget about him? Probably because he spent most of their school days skulking in corners and staying hidden from view.

"I am surprised, that's for sure." She bit her lip and noticed that her cheeks were warm with embarrassment.

"How about that drink?" He asked while lifting an eyebrow in question. She looked at Draco to find himself breaking off from kissing Pansy. She looked at Ron and saw that he was kissing a blonde, but she didn't know who since her mask was on. Her mind was full of thoughts and the excited crowd was doing nothing but giving her a headache.

"Let's go." She found herself saying without another thought. He took her hand and pushed them away from the crowd. They made it to the elevator and she looked up at his slender face. In the light, she noticed that his cheekbones were more pronounced since the last time she saw him. He no longer had his baby fat and it was surprisingly appealing to her. His lips were slowing fading from the swollen red to a pink tint. His eyes were green – but not quite like Harry's – and his hair wasn't combed down like before when they were in school. Instead it looked like sex hair, she thought with amusement. The small strands stood everywhere and she had to admit that the shy boy she used to know was now the definition of a bad boy.

"What happened to you?" She asked as they rode the elevator down.

"What do you mean?"

"You're different… Very different from when I last saw you."

"And when was that… Sixth year? A lot can change in 3 years, especially since there was a war involved." He pulled on her arm as they exited and he nodded to the doorman who didn't seem to be all the way there.

"Obviously, but nobody else has made a dramatic change… Well, that I know of." She commented. His hand went down her arm and took her hand the moment they were outside.

"Hold on." He said, before apparating them away. Hermione felt the pull around her navel and noticed the moment they landed she was holding on to his hand tightly since he took her by surprise. She snatched her hand away before giving him the wrong idea and fixed her dress. She looked at the building in front of them and realized that she knew exactly where they were.

"I've been here before." She whispered. He didn't say anything in return and opened the door for her. She cautiously looked him in the eye before walking inside.

"Let's sit in the far corner to the right." He said before walking past her. She caught herself staring at him as he sat down in the booth and motion her over.

Hermione walked over before sitting down in front of him.

"You've seen me here before." She said with no questions implied. He nodded before pulling out a cigarette box from the pocket of his slacks. Theo offered one to Hermione who just shook her head. With a shrug he took one and placed it in the corner of his mouth before lighting it with wandless magic.

She watched as he took a long drag before exhaling the smoke out. He stared her in the eyes before raising his eyebrow at her.

"What?" He inquired making Hermione scoff.

"When did you see me here?" Theo let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe three weeks ago? I've seen you in here a few times even though you don't drink. I know, because you always order juice or soda."

"And how would you know that?"

"I usually sit at the bar," he nodded his head towards the empty area. The bartender was watching them curiously. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll get you some juice… With vodka on the side." He got up quickly before she could object, taking the cigarette with him. Hermione sighed and sat back in the booth.

She looked at the familiar decorations, ones she's seen many times before. He came back a few minutes later with her juice and a bottle of vodka.

"Don't tell me I have to drink all of that."

"I'm going to help you with this, I doubt you can handle it all." He smiled, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray located in the middle of the table. He pulled a shot glass out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Let's see how you can handle taking a shot."

He filled it carefully and Hermione realized that she was shaking with nerves and adrenaline. He pushed it in front of her and she looked at his eyes. They reminded her of green olives.

"You do one with me." She said, taking the small glass in her hand. He shrugged and used his want to replicate the small shot glass. He filled his own and lifted it up to her.

"Cheers." He said before downing it with one gulp.

"Cheers…" She mumbled before bring the shot to her trembling lips and tilting her head back. The liquid fell down her tongue and her throat and began to burn. She swallowed slower than she should have and he laughed at the face she made.

"That is revolting." She commented with a cough, but started to laugh along with him.

"Here, I'll put it in your juice so it doesn't taste as foul." He poured a bit into the grape juice he got her and she took a sip. It didn't burn as much and she felt herself tingling.

"I've never drank before." She admitted and he nodded at her words.

"I know, you told me remember?"

"Right. It's just so bizarre. I'm drinking right now." She took a bigger sip and she giggled. "Hey, let's take another sip."

He filled both their shot glasses and she downed it easier this time. She noticed her vision was starting to blur.

"This is fun." She laughed and he just smiled at her. Suddenly, she noticed the juke box in the corner and her face lit up. "Nott, I want to play some music. Do you have muggle money?"

"Uh, yeah. Here let me come with you." He said, lending a hand to help her up. She stumbled on her heels but she managed to stand up. The room was definitely a little more blurry than she thought it was.

They made it to the jukebox and she looked at the listings, scoffing at the songs listed.

"What?" He asked, not knowing anything about muggle music.

"A lot of it is from the 60's and I want to listen to something a little more modern… Aha! Here we go." She placed a few coins into the machine and then turned to him. "This song is a classic."

Theo listened to the upbeat song and Hermione began to tap her foot with the music. He watched with amusement as she began to sway with the music and suddenly the words to the music started.

_You've got your mother in a whirl_

_She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl_

_Hey babe, your hair's alright_

_Hey babe, let's go out tonight_

Hermione was mouthing the words and raised her hands above her head. With her eyes closed, she didn't notice that Theo had walked in front of her until she felt his hands on her hips.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked, shaking his small hips in a goofy manner. Hermione giggled as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the chorus came on, Hermione sang along with it.

"Rebel, Rebel! You've torn your dress! Rebel, Rebel! Your face is a mess! Rebel, Rebel! how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!" Hermione sang loudly as she took Theo's hands and twirled herself around.

"Who sings this?"

"David Bowie! My mum is a huge fan of him so I grew up on him." She informed him and he just smiled down at the cheerful girl. Maybe drinking with her wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Nott," Hermione slurred from across the table. "Everything is so blurry."

"It gets a blurry when you a drink." He smiled and took another shot. The bottle was now just a quarter full and Hermione was starting to feel sick.

"Nott."

"What?"

"I don't feel so good…" She said, standing up suddenly which made her very nauseous.

"Come on missy, I'm gonna… I'm gonna take you outside. Let's walk it off." He took her arm and she followed after him. After stumbling and bumping into each other, the cold air felt great to Hermione which helped sober her up a bit.

"Look Nott, I can see my breath." She laughed as she exhaled air. He began to do it and laughed along with her.

"You know, you can call me Theo." He said as they walked into the alleyway next to the bar. Hermione stood against it next to him and used the wall to help keep her up.

"Theo…" Hermione tested it on her hard to move lips. "Theo, why did you kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I have? You're gorgeous." She gave him a playful shove, which made him laugh.

"That's not a good enough excuse." Theo sighed and pulled out another cigarette. Hermione noted it was his third one already. His third cigarette in the New Year and she was there to witness it.

"If you really must know," He lit the tip of the cigarette before taking a long drag. "I've been wanting to kiss you since third year."

"Third year? Why?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.

"You punched Draco in the face and it was amazing and hot." He smirked, exhaling the smoke out. She smiled at that memory and turned her head back to Theo.

"So, you've liked me all this time?" He nodded with a wink, which made her blush. "Theo, you've changed… Why is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not like how I remember you. You're not awkward, you're more of a… Well, you have that bad boy image." She confessed as she watched him take another drag out of his cigarette. He was silent before turning back to her.

"Things have been rough after the war, I suppose. It makes you change."

"That doesn't make any sense." He rolled his eyes and turned his body towards her.

"So, why did you flip everything aobut your world?" He asked in retaliation, getting himself fired up. "You've had everything and now you choose to have nothing. Your life is a complete mess." Hermione huffed and turned to face him, stomping her foot in the process.

"I want it to be a mess because it's been so clean all of these years and I'm tired of it! I was becoming such a fake!" She yelled in his face, feeling the alcohol change her emotions so quickly. "I don't want to be a fake. I just want to be me, not what everyone expects of me. I want to know who I am and I want to love myself."

Theo dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it out before grabbing hold of Hermione's wrist and pushing her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, not making an attempt to get out of his hold. The expression on his face was dangerous, yet she wasn't afraid of him.

"How could you not love yourself?" Theo demanded staring down at her. The streetlight barely shown in the alley way and she could only make out the shadows on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed with anger and she could make out that he was clenching his jaw from his sharp cheekbones.

"I like myself, I've just spent so long trying to worry and care about others that I haven't had time to focus on myself." She muttered, turning her face away from his angry eyes.

Hermione heard him take a sharp breath in and she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. She didn't dare look at him as he brought his hand up to her neck and let his fingers trace it. His hand made his way down her arm and he took her hand in his, slowly intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sure it won't be hard to love yourself," He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. Hermione let out a small gasp and squeezed his hand from the shock. "You are an amazing person," He kissed her cheek and she turned to face him again. His eyes were full of lust and she noticed the beating against her chest. "Amazing enough for me to like for this long."

His lips met hers and unlike their first one, this one wasn't at all soft. It was hard and full of longing from the both of them. Hermione traced her tongue along his bottom lip and he began to play with her with his own tongue.

She could taste their mix of alcohol, cigarettes, and grape juice.

Hermione went to go wrap her arms around him, which led to him lifting her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist and felt his warm hand against her thigh.

"We shouldn't… Do this… Here…" She spoke in between kisses. She felt him smirk on her lips and he pulled back to look at her.

"Don't you ever want to do something that excites you?" He inquired, before kissing down her next to her heaving chest.

"Oh, Merlin…"

"My name is Theo." He joked which made her laugh out. Theo took one hand and brought it up below her breast, feeling her softness between his palm and slender fingers. "You have a good set of tits, Hermione." He sounded impressed which made Hermione smile with pride.

"Do you want to look at them?" She teased, resulting in him nodded fervently. She took the top of her dress and lowered it over her breasts, showing him the strapless bra she wore. It was covered with white lace and made her skin look tanner than it should've been. "Can you pull me away for a bit?" She asked, bringing her arms around her back and she unhooked it as he pulled her away from the wall.

She placed the bra on Theo's shoulder to avoid getting it dirty and he looked at her in all her glory.

"Merlin…"

"My name's Hermione." She smirked as she lifted his face to hers with a single finger.

With this kiss, Theo began to grind his hips into hers. She could feel his hard member through his slacks as he pressed against her. She gasped from the pleasure that sudden washed over her as they began to grind.

"This is… This is unreal." She moaned as he grinded against her clit. He kept his right hand on her hip to hold her down while his left hand palmed her breast. Her nipples were erect from the cold and her arousal and he admired the way they looked through the dim light.

Theo took a nipple between his finger and thumb and gave it a squeeze, which made Hermione whimper. She looked at him through heavy lidded brown eyes as he stared at her.

"You're so hot…" Theo whispered into her ear, before biting the lobe causing Hermione to arch her back. She felt his lips kiss down her neck… then her collarbone… and finally her breasts. He kissed the top of the globe before trailing his tongue down to her pink nipple. His lips wrapped around as he began to slowly suck it. She breathed heavily as she felt the wetness against her breast hit the cold air.

Hermione was beginning to feel lightheaded. She knew this felt good, but somehow it didn't feel _right_ to her. She pulled Theo's head back and looked at him in the eyes.

"Wait," she gasped as he stopped moving against her. "I don't think I can… I can do this."

"Are you okay?" Concern covered his face. She nodded before noticing how dry her mouth felt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She lowered herself back to the floor and gripped his arm to help with her balance. He watched as she tried to put her bra back on but she fumbled with the hooks. He wrapped his hands around her and hooked it, which earned him a grateful smile.

Hermione fixed her dress and then looked up at Theo, who stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

"Maybe we can have another go sometime? Preferably with a bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione to let out a laugh.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course, I am a gentleman after all. Even though I've been wanting that body for ages." He joked. She smiled up at him before feeling a shiver throughout her body.

"I should go. Thank you, I've had… So much fun." She wrapped her hands around him and he pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"No, thank you." He whispered gently into her ear. She kissed his cheek before they let go of each other.

"Until next time." Theo said, before apparating away. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Somehow this year was going to be better than the rest.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I love you, guys. **

**The song Hermione chooses is "Rebel, Rebel" by David Bowie. **

**Have a good weekend! **

**xoxo, SunflowerHikari**


	6. Uncalled For

**Chapter Six: _Uncalled For_**

**"Going from road to road,**  
**Bed to bed,**  
**Lover to lover,**  
**Black to red"**

**Lover to Lover - Florence + the Machine**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them._  
**

* * *

Hermione somehow made it back to her room in one piece. She woke up in a haze and any quick movements made her groan out loud. The sun was shining brightly and that would usually make her happy, but at the moment any type of light made her eyes hurt.

If it weren't for Crookshanks wanting food she would have gladly stayed in bed.

And she would have gladly avoided going to the kitchen to find Pansy Parkinson in nothing but Draco's button up shirt from last night.

"What are _you _doing here?" Pansy sneered over her cup of coffee.

"I should be asking you that question since I live here." Hermione mumbled as she opened a can of cat food. Crookshanks happily started eating and Hermione decided to make breakfast… Just to annoy Pansy, of course.

"You live here? Since when?" Pansy scowled at her while Hermione made some pancake batter.

"Oh, for almost a week now." She said thoughtfully.

"Draco didn't tell me."

"Did he have to? I just rent a room from him, it's not like we have anything going on." Hermione shrugged.

"Weren't you both together last night though?" Pansy asked, sipping the mug in her hands.

"Only because we had no one else to go with." Hermione's words made Pansy frown. "Why? Were you trying to steal him from me?" Hermione smirked at the dark haired witch who just scoffed.

"Please, why would I steal something that was already mine?"

"Exactly." Hermione turned her back on her and began to cook the pancake.

"Mmm… Something smells goo- Pansy? I thought you left?" Draco said, staring wide eyed at her. He gave a worried look to Hermione who reassured him with a smile.

"Would you like one?" She asked and he slowly nodded before going to get a cup of coffee.

"I didn't leave," Hermione noticed that Pansy looked hurt, but Draco didn't seem to realize it. "I just wanted to make you coffee."

"Well, thanks." He said, awkwardly lifting the cup up in acknowledgement and taking a sip. Pansy rolled her eyes and then stood up.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." She dropped the mug into the sink causing it to break into pieces all over the sink and floor and she bumped into Draco as she stormed past him. Hermione stood wide-eyed and looked at Draco who had the same expression on his face.

"I'm going to go… And deal with… That." He sighed before placing his coffee cup down. Hermione cleaned up the mess and fixed the cup in the sink with her wand before she went back to her pancakes.

After cooking enough for Draco, her, and yes even Pansy – she began to eat them in the peace of the kitchen. After getting halfway through her food, she heard Draco's door open and suddenly sound erupted through the entire flat.

"DRACO DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME." Pansy screeched. Hermione made her way to the living room to see that Draco was leaning against the wall and Pansy was trying to get her shoes on.

"Pansy, you're being ridiculous."

"NO, _you're_ being ridiculous. It's like I'm suddenly trash to you! What happened to being friends!?" Pansy screamed. Hermione saw that her eyes were rimmed with red and she felt a bit of sympathy towards the witch. Just a tiny bit. Pansy noticed Hermione came into the room and let out a groan. "Are you here for the show, Mudblood?"

Before Hermione could respond, Draco walked up to Pansy and harshly took her wrist.

"You have no right to come into my house and then insult my guests." He sneered at her coldly. Hermione caught a glimpse of the Draco she was so used to seeing back in school. Pansy shut her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "And last I remember, we weren't friends. We were fuck buddies and you made certain to tell me that."

"Fuck you." Pansy snapped, taking her arm away from him. She looked vivid.

"No, you won't. Ever again. We're done for real this time." He replied and walked to the door to open it up for her. "I'm tired of all of this uncalled drama."

Pansy sniffed to hold back her tears and held her head high as she walked to the door. Hermione had to hand it to her for walking with an enviable grace as she left. Before fully exiting, Pansy turned her head towards Draco and looked him up and down.

"I'm tired of you." She whispered, and Hermione could hear the heartbreak in her voice. Once she was gone, Draco closed the door softly behind her. She could tell that he was still fuming, but he was trying to keep it all in.

"Ar-Are you okay?" Hermione approached him with caution. He looked at her with his steel eyes and then he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, sitting down in an armchair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, sitting across from him. He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"Might as well. I haven't really been able to assess my situation with Pansy with someone else. And I probably should have done that before we continued to keep playing this stupid game."

"Okay, well… What is your situation with Pansy?" She asked, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. He let out a huge sigh before running a hand through his hair.

"Where should I even begin? I guess after the war would be a good. Okay, so you know how I went on trial and everything?" Hermione nodded. "I was going through a lot of stress at that time. It was really hard on me that the war happened and then this was happening and I just wanted everything to _stop._

"I felt like I was going ballistic and as a requirement of staying out of Azkaban, I had to do some parole work and I went to these group therapies. Well, I practically knew everyone there of course. I mean these were the people I grew up with. The people of the society I was raised in are an isolated bunch. No one shares _anything_ with anybody. I mean, I said what the 'teacher' wanted me to say but I wasn't about to get all sissy and speak about how badly I was hurting. So I turned to Pansy as a form of stress relief.

"It was wrong to use her like that but I could see she was using me back. I found myself sleeping in her bed most of my nights because I just couldn't go back to the Manor. I was getting tired and sick of having to deal with my father and mother and suddenly I began to get sick of her. Pansy's family wasn't involved with the war, but the mentality she got from The Carrows sort of destroyed her. I don't know what happened exactly, but I know something terrible happened to her and I'm assuming that made her cling to me the way she did.

"So, I got this flat and I stopped visiting her as often. I think the last time we slept together after last night was about two months ago." He concluded and placed his weary head into the palm of his hands.

"I didn't realize how _complicated_ it was getting." Hermione realized, looking at the sullen figure in front of her. Draco looked at her and gave her a meek smile.

"Yeah, you could sure say that. I'll talk it over with her later once we both find our cool. Anyways, where were you last night? I didn't hear you coming in till like three in the morning." Hermione gave him a puzzled look until she remembered her night with Theo. A blush colored her face and Draco smirked.

"Oh, last night. Right. I sort of went off with Nott…"

"What?" Draco's eyes were wide now and the smirk was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, puzzled from his reaction.

"You went off with Nott? Theodore Nott?"

"Yes… Is there something the matter with that?" She mumbled and Draco got up on his feet.

"Hermione, you need to stay away from him." Draco warned her with his piercing eyes.

"Why?" She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you think Pansy is bad after the war, I would say Nott is the worst out of all of us. Just ask Potter, he would know." Draco replied drily.

"Well he wasn't bad last night-"

"So one night and you know everything about him now? Instead of someone who has known him his entire bloody life?" He sneered at the witch who scoffed and then stood directly in front of him.

"No! I'm not saying that, I'm saying he was more of a gentleman than you were." Hermione retorted, placing her hands on her hips. Draco's nostrils flared at this comment and he stared down into her brown eyes.

"So this is my fault then? Because I wasn't a good date?"

"Well how could you be when you spent half the time flirting it up with Pansy and then even shagging her for the rest of it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You disappeared on me! Doing Merlin knows what and I was not flirting with her! Besides, you left off with Nott before I could even get to you!" He yelled, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You were too busy snogging Pansy to even care!"

"Maybe I wanted something easy and I thought I wouldn't have gotten it with you because I thought you were the exact opposite but apparently I'm wrong!" He bellowed before blanching at what he said. He looked away and combed his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that." He mumbled.

Hermione was fuming and as soon as Draco turned to look back at her, her hand slapped him across the face.

"How _dare_ you." She sneered, her chest heaving up and down heavily. "First of all, I never slept with him. Second of all, you shouldn't judge anybody by how easy or not easy they are. And third, you shouldn't have gone with me in the first place if sex was all you wanted!"

"That's not what I wanted from you…" Draco muttered, avoiding Hermione's gaze. His hand touched the cheek she slapped and she felt no remorse for him.

"What did you want then?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, waiting for an answer from him. His gray eyes looked into hers like he was searching for something.

"You're so confusing and I seem to find that _really _attractive." He told her, honestly. Hermione was surprised by his sudden confession and she felt a loss of words. "I guess I wouldn't have minded getting more than just a kiss."

"You just called me and Pansy easy and yet here you are throwing yourself at me." Hermione remarked, causing Draco to smirk.

"I guess I'm the easy one." He closed the distance between them and took her chin between his fingers. Draco looked down at her with a soft look on her face and she shifted her gaze between his gray eyes and his gorgeous looking lips.

"I'm still mad at you." She turned her head away before anything happened between them. He pulled away but she held on to his wrist as she smirked at him. "Come on, I made you pancakes."

"Oh yeah!" Draco said, hurrying to the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

As they sat and talked about their New Year's Resolutions, an owl entered the kitchen through the open window and landed in front of Hermione before hooting vigorously.

"Pig, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, a little shocked to see Ron's owl. She took the letter from his leg and he pecked at her hands for a treat. She took some of Draco's pancakes, despite his objections and fed a bit to the small owl that hooted with satisfaction before leaving.

"Well? What does Weasley have to say?"

Hermione opened it slowly; a little scared to read its contents. She read the small message and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?" Draco asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"He wants to meet tomorrow to talk. That's all it says." She slumped against the chair, making her untamed hair fall across her shoulders.

"Are you going?"

"I suppose I am." She said, not sure what Ron was going to say.

* * *

**A/N: A small chapter this time! I'll make the next one bigger.**

**HEADS UP: I have finished the first chapter to the sequel of No Kissing Allowed and I will be posting it on October 1st! I'm super excited! :D **

**Because I will be writing two stories at the same time, I've decided that I'm going to post a chapter for each one every other week (or I will try... Midterms are coming up).**

**I'll put another announcement on the next chapter of this story and I'll post an update chapter on NKA to let peeps know!**

**Thanks so much for all of your support and I hope you guys have a great week!**

**xoxo ~ SunflowerHikari**


	7. This is Awkward

**Chapter Seven: _This is Awkward_**

**"Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty"**

**Pressure - Paramore**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I'm just fond of them.**

* * *

Hermione twiddled with the bottom of her jumper from nervousness. She agreed to meet Ron at a Muggle restaurant that they used to go to when they first started dating. She figured he picked this place so he could make her realize how much she missed him.

She was thankful he picked it because it gave her an excuse not to hex him in public.

Ron arrived about ten minutes after her (some things never change) and he greeted her with a pursed smile.

"Hello Ron." She said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Hey… Um… How are you?" He asked – scratching nervously at the back of his head.

"I'm doing swell, and you? How's the New Year treating you?"

"I've been better." He shrugged and looked at the menu in front of him. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." She glanced at the menu even though she already knew what she was going to order.

"I'll pay for you." He offered but Hermione just shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can pay for myself."

"Just like how you can do everything else for yourself, right?" He said, making his ears turn red. Hermione knew he was getting angry now, which caused her to hold back a sigh.

"No, just because it's _my_ meal and _I'm _the one eating it. I have to money so I can pay for what's mine. Or is that wrong of me?" She kept her cool, as she looked him in the eye.

"I guess not." He muttered, closing the menu sharply.

"Are you two ready to order?" A waitress asked.

"I would like a turkey sandwich, please." Hermione said, handing her the menu.

"I would like a ham sandwich and a coke." Ron said quietly, handing over his menu. The waitress wrote it down and left promptly.

The awkward couple sat in silence as Ron ran his fingers through his hair and Hermione sipped at her water she had received earlier.

"Look, Hermione," Ron began to say. "I'm sorry for everything I said at that Ball thing. It was wrong of me and I was quite intoxicated and I didn't really mean it. I do love you and I would want us to get back together in a heartbeat."

She smiled softly at the redhead in front of her and placed her hand over his to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Ronald, thank you for apologizing, but I know that our relationship was on the rocks. We are both at a crossroad in our life and I think it's best if we don't be together. We've been together for about two years now and we've been best friends for about nine. It's been great, but we should see what's out there beyond just us, don't you think? If we are meant to be together, then we will find ourselves together. But right now, I can't say I would put my all into it if we did… Do you?"

Hermione looked into his brown eyes as he took what she said into account.

"Yeah… Yeah I suppose you're right." He sighed, resting his head on his hand. "I guess it just felt _right_ to be together because maybe that's what everyone expected. I feel like I'm losing you, though. Not as a lover, but as a friend. You've been my best mate first and I don't want us to not be mates. Err… Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. I want us to stay friends too." She smiled at him, which he returned with his goofy one. The waitress returned with their sandwiches and Ron's coke and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Hermione was dreading this meeting, but she is glad it happened. It lifted a relief from her shoulders and she found herself not being quite as mad at Ron anymore.

"So, Harry said you're staying at Draco's place?" Ron asked, casually but Hermione knew he was just trying to get a feel for their relationship to each other.

"I just rent a room from him. We're only friends."

"Oh, oh I see…"

"Yes. Who was that blonde you were with at Blaise's party? She looks familiar." Hermione asked making Ron blush all over.

"Ah, that was Daphne Greengrass." He mumbled, making Hermione smirk.

"Daphne? I haven't seen her in awhile. She looks different."

"Yeah, but she still looks the same at the same time."

"I feel like her nose is a little more… _centered._" Hermione stated making Ron's eyes widen.

"You're right… Bloody hell, how do you think that is?" Ron scratched his head trying to remember what she looked like then and now.

"She got a nose job, Ron, that's how." Hermione gave him a pointed look as she sipped her water. He choked on the huge bite he just took and he looked at her like she was brilliant.

"Merlin, you're right!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I'm right!" Hermione rolled her eyes but she still let out a laugh. "I didn't think she was the type of person to actually get one done, though."

"Well her family has the money. The Greengrass family is one of the richest pureblood families out there." He commented, taking out pickles and handing them to Hermione – she was quite fond of them.

"That's no surprise. It's so humiliating though. Why would you want to change the way you look?"

"Says the girl who had Pomfrey fix her teeth." Ron coughed making Hermione blush at her hypocrisy.

"It was just a tiny bit. I've never regretted that decision and I probably never will." She stuck her tongue out at him and made him laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying that sometimes people feel better if they tweak something. Like when Percy experimented with that mustache." Ron and Hermione both scrunched their noses at the memory of that and they laughed it off.

"He looked so ridiculous. I'm glad you and George were able to talk him into shaving it." Hermione said and Ron suddenly became quiet. "You… You did talk to him about it… Right?"

"I might have said a few words about it…"

"Ronald…"

"With a wand in my hand and pointing towards him while he was sleeping and George held him down. Who cares! Mum praising his 'handsomely shaven' face made him not question anyone about it and that's all that matters." Ron smirked wickedly as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's still wrong. Poor Percy has to put up with so much."

"He deserves it for turning against us for a couple years. Poor mum was in agony that he wouldn't even look at her." Ron sneered into his practically gone sandwich and Hermione took what he said into consideration.

"Yes, I suppose that's right. But still, maybe if you guys weren't so hard on him he would have been a little more faithful to his family." She reprimanded which caused him to roll his eyes. It was comical to watch, since his cheeks were stuffed with his sandwich. She watched as he swallowed it up and drank the rest of his soda. He looked at her sandwich with longing eyes and she gave him her uneaten half.

"Nothing has changed." She smiled as he took it from her.

"This is why I lov- I mean. Thanks." He blushed, almost forgetting they weren't in a relationship anymore. She just nodded in return, causing an awkward silence around them. The waitress brought the bill and Hermione took out enough for her portion.

"I think that should be enough." She said after awhile and he nodded. "I should get going now. I'm going to see my parents today."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you… Some time." Ron spoke cautiously.

"Ginny invited me over to lunch this Saturday for lunch at the Burrow. You'll see me there." She reassured him with a smile that everything was okay. With a small wave she said goodbye and felt the awkward clutch of her heart.

Even though she talked to Ron, she knew things were always going to be wrinkled between them.

Hermione left the diner and found herself walking aimlessly. She didn't have to be at her parent's house until dinner and that was in a few hours.

She was thinking of what to tell her parents and she knew how they wouldn't accept a magical book that was helping her decide what to do with her life…

Wait, magical book.

She rummaged her purse and found the book humming with magic, having completely forgot it over the past couple days due to the events going on. She opened it up to the new step:

_Step Three: As you walk aimlessly on January 2__nd__, you should make your way down to the first café you see. There will be someone there who is need of your advice. _

Hermione stared at the entry with confusion written all over her face.

She started walking forward with caution, looking at the buildings to her left. She read the signs, but no cafes to be seen.

After ten minutes, she was about give up before she saw a small sign with a coffee cup on it.

'_That must be it.'_ Hermione thought as she made her way to the small shop.

The bell rang as she stepped inside and the smell of coffee warmed her up. As she took off her scarf, she noticed she _did_ know someone there.

In the corner of the café was Parvarti Patil, crying quietly over what seemed to be a cup of tea. Hermone felt uncertain about approaching her old classmate, but the book said she was there to give someone advice.

She made her way to Parvarti until she was standing next to the table.

"Got room for one more?" She said nervously. Parvarti looked up at her through her tear-streaked eyelashes and after taking a moment to realize who she was looking at, her dark brown eyes shot open.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking and wanted to get some coffee and that's when I noticed you were here." Hermione said, sitting down across from her. Parvarti looked skinnier and sullen since she last saw her. She figured this had something to do with losing her best friend, Lavender, during the war.

"Oh, I see." She replied meekly.

"Do you-do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Parvarti looked at her before tears began fell down her face.

"I'm pregnant." She cried out, placing her grieving face in her hands.

"Parvarti, that's wonderful news!" Hermione exclaimed, even though she was quite shocked. Parvarti looked up at her with her red eyes and shook her head.

"No, it's not! I'm too young to be a mum! My parents are going to _kill_ me." She moaned. Hermione felt guilty about how terrible she was feeling. She didn't even think about how worse it could be and here she was in front of her crying classmate.

"Yes, it is. A baby is a wonderful thing. May I ask who the father is?"

"An-Anthony Goldstein."

"Anthony?" Hermione said, eyes wide open. "How did this even… You know."

"Padma introduced us. I mean he was always just a friend to me. I never even had a romantic thought towards him. Until one day he brought over a bottle of firewhiskey and I was alone in Padma and mine's apartment… One thing led to another and I barely remember what happened. I can't fucking believe I'm pregnant." Padma cried out, heaving her shoulders.

Hermione went to the other side of the booth to hug to poor girl and tried to think of what she could do.

"Have you thought about the options?" Hermione said, uncomfortable she was even bringing it up.

"Options? What options?" Parvarti asked through her tears.

"Well," Hermione felt uncomfortable. "You can always keep the baby or… not keep the baby in the muggle world."

"Oh… No, I… I can't do that. I want this baby." Parvarti spoke softly. She stopped crying and then looked at her tea before grabbing the mug and chugging down every last drop she could. Hermione gaped as she did this and watched as she looked inside the cup.

Hermione realized she was reading the tealeaves and forced herself to hold back from rolling her eyes.

"I see a sun and a moon. What do you think that means?"

"I think it means your tealeaves were able to make two circles." Hermione stated and Parvarti frowned.

"I forgot about your little fiasco in Divination. I should owl Professor Trelawney once I get the chance." Parvarti put the cup down and sighed.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked and watched as the witch shrugged.

"I suppose a baby is going to be my New Years Resolution." She smiled at the thought and looked towards Hermione. "What should I do now?"

"Maybe you should tell Padma and your parents first, since family will always be there for you no matter what. Then tell Anthony. He definitely needs to know. Do expect to get married?"

"I didn't even think about that." Parvarti muttered, her mind going over all of these things and what decisions she's was going to have to make.

"You'll make it. Don't be afraid to owl me. I don't really have anything better to do." Hermione smiled and Parvarti hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Hermione. It's so strange that you decided to come into this café! Almost like fate." She grinned. Hermione felt the book hum through her bag and decided that fate was definitely magical.

* * *

**A/N: Blaaaah. I've been getting busy and I'm trying to build up this story but it's proving to be quite difficult! I love Ron so much, I could never make him and Hermione hate each other and I honestly don't believe they would hate each other over something like that. Ron is more understanding than that! He's not some bomb of anger and hate, he's a big sweetie who loves to eat. Plus, I've always been a softie for him since he was my first sexual fantasy.**

**Sorry there's not much, but it's something! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**Also, thanks for all the follows, reviews and stuff! It makes me wanna cry with happiness!**

**Much love! ~SunflowerHikari**


End file.
